Suchersache
by Die Rumtreiberinnen
Summary: Puddlemere-Hüter Oliver Wood ist angeblich schwul. Die Homo-Community Zaubererenglands findet das hochinteressant. Ein OS zu KitKats "Kapitänssache" von Trovia.


_Diese Fanfic ist ein Gegenstück zu KitKats „Kapitänssache" und enthält einen kleinen Spoiler für Kapitel 6. Ich empfehle euch daher, erst „Kapitänssache" zu lesen. Das ist eine sehr gute Geschichte und es lohnt sich auf ganzer Linie :-). Ich bin sowieso nicht so sicher, ob „Suchersache" Spaß macht, wenn man „Kapitänssache" noch nicht kennt. _

_In „Suchersache" geht es um die Gerüchte, dass Oliver schwul sei, aus schwullesbischer Perspektive. Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. _

_Davon abgesehen hoffe ich, dass euch die „Fachausdrücke" nicht zu sehr verwirren. Und schreibt mir doch ein Review! Trotz zwei neuer Geschichten habe ich heute noch kein einziges Review bekommen. Habt Mitleid mit mir ;-). _

_Eure Trovia_

* * *

**Suchersache**

* * *

Wir treffen uns in der ‚Doppelaxt' neben Madame Malkins, deren Eingang nur zu sehen ist, wenn man sich dreimal im Kreis dreht, über den unsichtbaren Pflasterstein hüpft und eine Kampfparole murmelt. Sie werfen uns nicht mehr nach Askaban, aber manche Angewohnheiten legt man einfach nicht ab.

„Er ist wirklich schwul! Mein Held ist schwul!", seufzt Donny und wirft dem mannshohen Poster von Oliver Wood eine Kusshand zu, das Jerry, der Barmann gestern Abend feierlich an der Wand festgehext hat. „Der heißeste Akzent in der Liga..."

„Und mindestens so hetero wie Bartemius Crouch", wirft Andrea ein, die heute einen unverschämt kurzen Rock trägt, von dem ich die Augen nicht losreißen kann. „Davon abgesehen ist er dir nicht tuffig genug..."

„Ich_ mag_ maskulin", protestiert Donny.

„...oder du bist ihm zu tuffig", schließt Andrea selbstzufrieden und nippt an ihrem Wein.

Donny schmollt. Ich verdrehe die Augen und lasse den Blick durch die Bar schweifen, in der die üblichen Verdächtigen an den üblichen Tischen sitzen, kein Oliver in Sicht. Früher war die Doppelaxt ein Versteck vor der Strafpatrouille; heute ist sie ein Versteck vor der Presse.

Automatisch schweift mein Blick zu Rita Kimmkorn, die - heute in Quietschgelb - neben ihrer Freundin an der Theke sitzt und einen Cocktail schlürft. Unausgesprocher Deal: Wenn du nichts sagst, sage ich auch nichts.

Jimmy nimmt mir die Worte aus dem Mund. „Wenn er schwul wäre, wäre er hier."

„Vielleicht kennt er die Parole nicht", widerspricht Lloyd.

„Vielleicht gewinnen die Cannons den Pokal", spottet Jimmy, und Francesco, ein Treiber der Arrows, ruft: „Schwule können nicht Quidditch spielen!" durch den Pub, und wir lachen.

Der Abend ist weit fortgeschritten; hinter der Bar stapelt sich die immer gleiche Anzahl ungespülter Gläser, Tina und Susan sind schon nachhause gegangen, und Mike mit seiner neusten Errungenschaft hat das Hinterzimmer natürlich noch nicht verlassen. Wir hier am Tisch sind etwa fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt. Wir kommen seit sieben Jahren hierher. Wir haben uns in Hogwarts kennengelernt, und jemand hat uns die Parole verraten, und am Nachbartisch sitzen die Vier aus dem jüngeren Jahrgang mit denen aus Olivers: Adam, Carmen und Simon stehen seit Tagen im Rampenlicht, und schlau, wie sie sind, schauen sie nur wissend drein und sagen nichts.

Mein Blick bleibt am Poster kleben, aus dem Mr. Wonderful verschmitzt in den Raum grinst und winkt, und er sieht wirklich gut aus, das weiß ich, ich bin ja lesbisch, nicht blind.

Aber Oliver Wood ist nicht schwul, das wissen alle hier, und wir müssen es ja wissen. Zumindest ist er nicht die Sorte schwul, für die sich die Presse interessiert: Er lebt nicht schwul, und das ist alles, was zählt. Wir wissen alles über die Szene. Sie besteht aus drei Lokalen und einem Rundbrief.

Wir haben den 27. November '95. Morgen spielt Puddlemere mit Oliver im Startteam gegen die Kestrels und beweist, dass er entweder ein kompetenter Schwuler ist, oder eine kompetente Hete, oder vielleicht auch nur ein furchtbarer Fehlkauf. Aber es ist schon wieder sechs Monate her, dass Hogwarts uns Frischfleisch ausgeliefert hat, und es ist noch lange sechs Monate hin, bis die nächste Generation eintrifft, vielleicht unsere große Liebe im Gepäck.

Bis dahin müssen wir uns ja mit irgendwas die Zeit vertreiben.

„Na", tröstet Francesco Donny. „Vielleicht ist er ja bi."

„Bi ist eine Ausrede für schwul", stimmt Andrea wohlwollend zu. „Und bis dahin bleibt dir der hehre Sport des..."

„Hetenknetens", unterbrechen sie unterschiedliche Stimmen, und man klopft sich gegenseitig auf die Schulter, weil man ach so clever war.

Drüben an der Theke packt Rita ihre Sachen zusammen, und ich beschließe, ihrem Beispiel zu folgen. Immerhin wird man ja auch nicht jünger, und heute ist das Gesprächsthema eh mehr was für die Jungs. Davon abgesehen, denke ich mir, erwartet mich morgen mehr als genug Quidditch - inklusive einem Kapitän, der seinen Frust bei uns Reserverspielern auslassen wird.

„Ciao Rita."

„Linda."

Wir begegnen uns an der Garderobe genau unter dem Poster, das an meinem ersten Spieltag mit großem Zeremoniell an die Wand gehext worden ist. Ich hab es nie signiert, einfach nur, um Jerry ein wenig zu ärgern. Ich nicke Rita grüßend zu und lasse ihr den Vortritt. Wir reden seit dem Abend mit dem Wodka und der russischen Blondine kaum noch miteinander, aber das ist kein Problem. Wenn du nichts sagst, sag ich auch nichts, nicht mal deinem Team, deiner Freundin, deinem Chef.

Und wenn der Presserummel nachlässt, bring ich Oliver mal mit hierher. Irgendwie muss man sich ja die Zeit vertreiben, und wenn Donny mit ihm flirtet, hab ich wenigstens was dran zu lachen.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
